This invention relates to providing an occupant reminder system to remind at least one occupant of a vehicle, prior to leaving such vehicle, that there is at least one other occupant in the vehicle (such as a child or pet). More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system relating to reminding a driver not to leave a child in the vehicle.
In our fast and busy society, there are often constant demands on our time and people can experience great stress. One consequence of this stress can result in one being forgetful. Every year, children die from heat stroke, cold, or other elements after being unintentionally left in vehicles. A means for reminding the operator of a vehicle of the presences of a child or other occupant would be of great benefit to many. Additionally, a means to alert those in the area adjacent a vehicle with an occupant unintentionally left in such vehicle would be useful and possibly save injury or death to such occupant.